battle_for_the_copperfandomcom-20200215-history
Aerial Answering
"Aerial Answering" is the 10th episode of Battle for the Silver, and the 36th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on June 29th, 2019. Coverage Cold Open Trombone Rose are discussing the viewer voting and Trombone says he wants it to come back and that he's not very liked among the final 14. Rose assures him he'll be alright. Elimination The prize for elimination is cake. Laptop is the first one safe with 2 votes. Following him is Quarter with 8. Cloud is third safe with 12. That left Balloon and Headphones, and Balloon got 17 votes compared to Headphones' 18, making him safe. Headphones says he roots for laptop and leaves. After Cake at Stake Rainbow Cube and Zombie Arrow are together. Rainbow Cube tells Zombie Arrow he should find a more reliable ally than Cake Slice because she is rather weak. Rainbow Cube leaves and Zombie Arrow questions what she said. Challenge Marker says the challenge is a quiz show in the air. He has the 14 remaining contestants tie balloons around their waist of their team color. And he will ask questions. If you answer one wrong, you're out. If multiple people answer it wrong, he re-asks. For the first question, he asks what 200 + 491 is. Everyone answers 691, and Trombone answers late. But, Cake Slice didn't even give an answer, so Marker drops her. She hits the ground and dies. For the second question, he asks them what color he was before he was purple. Everyone says orange except Core Icon who says blue. He claims he answered that because he used to be blue and he's only known Marker since 2016. He drops him. The next question is who won season 1. Everyone answers Earthy except Evil Eye. He claims he knows nothing about Earthy and is dropped. The next question asks who Rainbow Cube was in the imposter challenge. Everyone answers Chess Piece except Cookie, Saturn, and Stoney. Marker asks the two another question which asks who the first person eliminated on their team was. Cookie answers Coat Rack, Stoney answers Evil Needle, and Saturn answers that he doesn't know. Saturn is dropped. Stoney talks to Scary Death Box and asks him to ally with him when the merge hits. He agrees. For the the question, Marker asks how many people would still be in if the rejoin didn't happen. Everyone answers 11 except Trombone. He is dropped. The next question asks how many people died from falling from the height they were currently at. Everyone answered one except Rose. She seemed offended that someone died and Coat Rack told her that all she needed to do was look down. She gets dropped. Cake Slice gets sad because Trombone fell and says only Rainbow Cube and Zombie Arrow remained. Marker's next question asked when the merge is. Everyone answered final 12 except Checker Piece who answered Final 11. She gets dropped. Marker's next question asked how many veterans were still in the game. Everyone answered 7 except Cookie who answered 6. Marker explained to her that she counted as a veteran. She is dropped and gets broken. The next question asks which episode had the least views as of that episode. Everyone answers 9, except Coat Rack who answers 3. He is dropped and killed. Marker's next question asked which contestant still in the game has died the most. Everyone answers Trombone except Stoney. He says he feels bad for Trombone for dying so much and is dropped. He hits the ground and tells Trombone that he feels bad for him that he died so much. Marker asks the people still in who's died the least of those still in. Everyone says Core Icon and Stoney except for Zombie Arrow. He is dropped. For the last question he has the final 3 pick a number between 1 and 100. Chess Piece chooses 17, Scary Death Box chooses 100, and Rainbow Cube chooses 69. Rainbow Cube and Scary Death Box get the closet, causing The Exotic Plants to lose. After Challenge Chess Piece asks Checker Piece what they'll do since they lost, and Checker Piece says to do what they did last time. Meanwhile, Rose, Coat Rack, and Cookie discuss eliminating Chess Piece. Stoney tells Saturn that after the next challenge they get to the merge. He asks Saturn about allying with the other two on their team and Saturn considers it. Bow and Glockamole talk about being recommended. Laptop and Quarter talk about Headphones' elimination and how they can try out for season 3. Balloon and Cloud talk about the elimination. Soda tells Marker that once the debut ends it will be the final 4, and Marker says that the solution is that ther will be double eliminations. Second challenge For the second challenge, the debuters plat a minority game, where they have to have the minority answer. Marker asks them who is more of a threat between Glockamole and Quarter. Balloon, Laptop, Quarter, Soda, and Thought Cloud all say Glockamole and Bow, Cloud, Donut, and Glockamole say Quarter. Those four move on because they got the minority. The second question asks if Laptop or Thought Cloud are more trustworthy. Bow, Cloud, and Glockamole say Laptop and Donut says Thought Cloud. Donut wins for his team. Elimination 2 Checker Piece tries to coorse Coat Rack into voting Cookie. He pretends to agree, and talks to Cookie about it The votes are Cookie, Chess Piece, Cookie, Chess Piece, and the final one being for Chess Piece. Chess Piece is eliminated to the dismay of her and Checker Piece. Checker Piece cries over her elimination. Earthy is disappointed that Chess Piece is eliminated and Chess Piece explains how she got blindsided. They talk about the rejoin and how it might be a viewer vote. Drumstick and Headphones find a cave, and Drumstick suggests they go in. Debut Votes 58 votes were cast. Votes 5 votes were cast. Deaths *Cake Slice, Coat Rack, and Cookie all die from falling from a great height. Category:2019 Episodes Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Episodes Category:Battle for the Silver